


The One With Abby's "Bruise"

by Sam_Kabaam



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Kabaam/pseuds/Sam_Kabaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke and Raven find out about Abby and Kane's relationship, a little discussion takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Abby's "Bruise"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Sorry it's not as good as I wish it to be! I'm not very good at punctuation though so bare with me! Thankyou to xorderofphoenix for the fic idea!

"Marcus!" Abby exclaimed, "You're going to leave a bruise, how would I explain that to everyone?" She pulled her neck away from his soft mouth, as he let out a grunt of disappointment. He looked up into Abby's eyes, slightly out of breath,"you won't have time to explain, you'll be to busy receiving kisses from me."  
That remark earned him a light punch to the stomach. "Hahaha you're so smooth," joked Abby sarcastically, as she took her weight off the wall she was so roughly pushed against mere minutes before. "Come on, we should get back outside before anyone suspects anything." 

Abby and Marcus had held their relationship with each other secret for A long while. It began as a hatred, so menacing it hurt when they stared at each other. But now, that hatred evolved into a love so deep, they couldn't stop staring at each other. Everyone knew the two had grown closer, but not as close as this, hopefully. 

Marcus signed and followed her out of the small closet they hid themselves away in. It was out of use, which allowed them a perfect haven for a quick get away. Upon exiting, however, there were no passer-biers, and nobody to question what they were up to.

Marcus followed Abby all the way to medical, where he was forced to say his goodbye.  
"I'll see you at dinner then?" he asked her.   
"Maybe, I've been pretty caught up on things and I-"  
"Abby, If you have enough time to secretly run off with me for an hour, you have enough time to sit down and eat a little for 10 minutes," Marcus said as he cut her off.   
Abby closed her mouth and stared at him with her arms crossed, a glare In her eyes. Marcus stood, imitating her stance. Only after minutes of playing their little game did Abby finally break, "fine," she said, "I'll see you at dinner."  
"Thank you," he smiled.   
"Oh you're welcome, now get out of here!" she sneered jokingly.   
"Fine," he said as he smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth.   
Abby turned into Medical and Marcus watched till she was inside, then; he parted ways as well.

/~\

"Oh great," Abby muttered under her breath, as she stared in the mirror at the sight of a "bruise" where Marcus had just sucked and kissed her skin. It was one thing for the people to find out, but another way to find out like this. However, there was something in her that wanted everyone to know how much Abigail Griffin loved Marcus Kane, and how much Marcus Kane loved Abigail Griffin. She just didn't know how to say it. 

"Hey Abs," said Raven as she and Clarke invaded medical.   
Abby jumped back from the mirror, "Clarke, Raven," she said, hoping to cover up what she had just been performing. She received, of course, odd and suspicious stares from the girls, but it was quickly forgotten as Abby spoke up again. "What are you both up to?"  
"Oh ya, we were wondering if you had any broken cannula needles we could use for the radios," spoke Clarke.  
"I think I do have a few," said Abby as she walked towards the girls, stopping at the chest to their left. Kneeling down to open the lid, Abby revealed a small part of her neck that was normally hidden. Raven was the first to notice the dark streak that ran across her skin. Clarke quickly caught on to what Raven was eyeing.  
"Hey Abs, where'd you get the bruise?" Said Raven sympathetically.  
Abby chocked for a few seconds before confessing,"Well it's not a bruise," spoke Abby with a slight grin.  
It never really occurred to Raven, nor Clarke for that matter, that it may possibly not be a bruise. Abby continued searching through the chest, without words. However, Clarke and Raven were quick to break the silence.   
"So," said Clarke interrogatively, "who's the lucky man?"  
"I'm sorry, the fact that it's a hickey is as much information as you're going to get."  
"That's ok, I already know it was Jackson," said Raven jokingly, hoping to pry the real truth from Abby.   
"Oh good God!" Roared Abby!  
Both Clarke and Raven giggled, however, both Clarke and Raven also knew who the possible "mystery man" was. It was Clarke who decided she would be the one to "crack the ice" so to speak.   
"Ok ok ok, it's my turn to guess!" She laughed jokingly, "does it start with an M?"  
Abby smiled at first, but suddenly felt worried. Of course the M meant Marcus but, if Clarke and Raven noticed, could others have to?   
"You're warm," she said as she stood from the chest with a few needles in her hand.   
"Is the second letter an A?" Raven asks.   
"You know, MA sounds familiar, I know someone you've grown rather close to, with a name who's first 2 letters start with MA. Care to share?" Clarke booted in.   
"Alright! Fine, It was Marcus!" Cried Abby, as she set the cannula needles on the counter beside her.  
"Ha! I knew it was Kane!" Laughed Clarke, rather interested in the ordeal.   
"So," said Raven,"How long has this been happening?"  
"About a month or so," stated Abby.   
"Well, I think your a rather cute couple, even if you haven't told anyone yet. Speaking of that, why haven't you told anybody?"   
"Well," thought Abby," I guess we just weren't ready for everyone to know."   
"Riiiiiiight," Said Clarke and Raven concurrently.   
"Well speak of the devil," said Clarke, pointing out the window at Marcus.   
He stood at a makeshift table, silently cleaning his gun. His hair was damp and his clothes covered In grime, like everybody else's. He didn't notice the 3 girls staring at him from inside the tin compound. He kept working, almost finished with his work.   
Abby looked back at the girls,"please don't tell anyone?" Her tone of voice was almost a plead.   
"Don't worry Abs, your secret is safe with us," said Raven.   
Clarke grabbed the needles off the table and turned to leave with Raven. They didn't make it far before they both jolted around, "However," started Raven, "how is he?"  
Abby moaned with frustration, thinking the conversation was over.   
"He-well he-," Abby chocked not knowing what to say,"what do you mean?" She said, hoping to stall.   
"Oh you know!" Shouted Clarke, "How is he?"  
Abby sighed again, knowing she wouldn't be getting out of the conversation she didn't want to have. Of course, she could talk about Marcus Kane for weeks upon end and never once falter her voice. Just not with the two girls that stood before her now.   
"Fine," said Abby, "All I want to say on this matter is that he's very skilled."  
"Ooh," said Clarke and Raven, smiling at the fact.   
Clarke quickly sobered up, looking at her mother with worried eyes and a soft expression, "Do you love him, mom?"  
Abby was a little shocked at the statement. "What?" She said, "of course I love him!"   
"No mom, do you really, truly, love him?"  
"Yes. Yes Clarke, I really do love him," she said it sternly and firm. "Clarke, Raven, I know you've seen the worst in him. And i know you've seen the change in him, I love him. And he loves me! And here's proof!" She said as she showed them the bruises that were painted across her collarbone.   
Clarke and Raven peered behind her again, looking at Marcus, who now, sat at a log by the fire, sketching something in a book.   
Abby began again, "we've hated each other for God knows how many years. We've screamed at each other so loud, the Angels could probably hear us roar! And we've gotten so mad at each other, the heat from our rage probably burned the metal on the Ark! But, something in him, something in me, changed. We let go of the line we so desperately held onto. Our love isn't perfect, but it's love nonetheless. Love so strong, I don't know what I would do if he left me again." Abby closed her eyes, expecting a lecture from both of the young women. Instead, a weight on her shoulders replaced the weight in her chest. Clarke held onto her mother in a hug, warm and soft. Abby, shocked by the surprise, softened, and gripped Clarke in a warm embrace.   
"As long as you're happy, that's all I can ask for," whispered Clarke.   
They released their grasp.   
As Clarke stepped back, Raven extended her arm, reaching for Abby's hand, holding it softly. She smiled, which was all she need do to let Abby know Marcus Kane was "Reyes Approved."™  
"Well, we better get back to Wick before he throws a fit," said Raven, letting go of Abby's hand.   
"Right, just, please don't tell anyone?"   
"We won't Abs, promise," uttered Raven.   
Abby smiled and followed them out, deciding she could use some water before she began working. As she entered the courtyard of Camp Jaha, she smiled, thinking of the conversation that had just taken place. Of course, her thought was cut short, when she had to tackle Clarke as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "ABBY IS IN LOVE WITH M-"


End file.
